Galaco (VOCALOID3)
The galaco vocal library was the first piece of Vocaloid software to be a competition prize only bank. It is for the Vocaloid3 engine. History galaco first appeared in the music video galaxias! by an artist unit of the same name, composed by the singer Kou Shibasaki and musicians DECO*27 and TeddyLoid.link galaco was first referred to as a Vocaloid when the Vocaloid Shop's competition for VOCALOID3 voicebanks was extended to allow new Vocaloids V3 Megpoid - Native and V3 Lily as possible entrants. She was offered as a prize for anyone who managed to get 1,000+ views on Nico Nico Douga in the Yamaha Shop music competition, but neither her name nor image was announced until late April 2012.link Around the month of March, a Demo of her voice was revealed. On the 29th of June, 2012 another demo and PV were released, featuring Kou Shibasaki's song, ANOTHER WORLD. The vocal was to be awarded in conjunction with the end of the competition on the 30th of June 2012 and the voicebank itself released on August 5th, 2012. As of June 30th, it was awarded to 697 people. She is available only via download. This download service will expire on December 31st, however until then new codes can be obtained to continue using her. The code for activating her is set to expire on January 31st, 2013; new codes must be obtained to extend her usage. Any codes obtained to extend the use of galaco will expire on the 31st April.link Continued Use galaco can be continued to be used after 31st Jan 2013 by one of two methodslink: *Registration with P-Club *Contacting UGC Publishing Further news on galaco has been released and continued use via the allocated methods has been extended up to the 30th of October 2013. Support to extend the use of galaco ended on June 30th. Users must post their serial code to galaco@beat.yamaha.co.jp to get an extension completed. As galaco is a Japanese database, technical support is only offered for galaco in Japanese. Yamaha will also not accept any new applicants for use of galaco nor personnel data in the e-mail.link Yamaha also wishes that users read and understand the conditions set out for use of galaco and respect the restrictions on her. They have formerly apologized for the inconvenience this has caused users in the process. For Yamaha's privacy policy related to the e-mailing process; read here (Japanese) There are no further plans to extend use of her voicebank legally past the 30th of October 2013. It was later confirmed the reason for the discontinued use of galaco was simply that Yamaha could not find a way for galaco to continue to exist in her current form, as they could not release a non-expiring serial code. There had been calls for an official release and continued use. The team behind galaco were promised to make an announcement before October 31st 2013 on galaco.link New Project In early August 2013, a new update for galaco was shown and a demo song released for galaco's next project. Users who were given their free codes to extend galaco's usage were asked to keep hold of them for future reference.News on update of Galaco In October 2013, it was confirmed Galaco would be due a spring 2014 release and that there would also be a VOCALOID NEO version. The new version would include the original vocal plus a new recording.Galaco update news Recommended Information currently unavailable Voicebank Library |-|galaco= References Category:Voicebanks Category:Japanese Vb